Kate Beckett
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to Nikki Heat. The next day at the Precinct. How does Beckett handle Castle after what she did the night before?
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you all for the great response to the original story _Nikki Heat_. It was a lot of fun to write. Here is the sequel which takes place the next day at the Precinct. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Kate Beckett sat down at her desk at the Precinct and glared at all the paperwork that was in front of her. The case had been closed and now came the dreaded paperwork. It didn't help that her mind was very much _**not**_ into it and was focusing, instead, on what she had done the night before to Castle. She was also dealing with the reality that she had let him see her in nothing but a sheer black g-string and sexy leather boots. Talk about a revealing picture for his unbelievably _**overactive**_ imagination! And to ride him until he shot his load in his pants like that? She shivered as she recalled her own delicious orgasm when that happened.

How was she going to react to him when he got to the Precinct? She wasn't so sure. A part of her wanted to keep up the Nikki Heat persona with him and drag him into the locker room so she could screw his brains out, but the more rational part of her mind told her that she needed to play it cool. Tease him a bit and let the issue of sex and lust play itself out more naturally. She'd realized something the night before, and that was that she did indeed want something to develop with Castle. Sure the man was annoying and childish, but she'd also seen something the night before that she hadn't expected. He'd obeyed her boundaries. Not once had he removed his hands from under him and went to town on the mostly naked female body grinding on him. That meant something. She may not be a psychic, but she knew how to read people. Castle respected her. Even in a role playing scenario, he had respected the boundaries and her.

But did that respect have its limits? Was he biding his time and acting appropriately until he was able to get some? With the lusty playboy types that was always a possibility, and while she was definitely no prude and enjoyed some carefree sex now and again, she had a feeling that with Castle the possibility for something more was definitely there. Getting in her pants was not the primary focus of his attention. That much she was sure about, even in the face of all the flirting and innuendo they engaged in from almost the first time they'd met.

Another factor in her mind was the impact he had had on her for a number of years, despite having only known him personally for a few weeks. His books had played a significant role in her dealing with her Mother's murder and getting through the emotional quagmire that had been her constant demon for nearly a decade now. She was a devoted fan, though she would never feed his ego by admitting as much. Was her lust filled attitude, which played out so forcefully the night before, a result of her adoration of his books, or was it genuine? Were her feelings of genuine friendship, despite the constant need to put him in his place, really from the actual person of Rick Castle that she was getting to know, or from her perceptions of Rick Castle the famous author?

God it was such a mess! She had _**enjoyed**_ the night before. There was no getting around _**that**_ fact. But this was a place of work, and _**serious**_ work. She could only imagine the repercussions if she were to do anything so wildly unprofessional as to yank Castle's chain so much that he was undeniably flustered and _**saluting**_ every second. A reprimand from Captain Montgomery was the least of her concerns if that were to happen.

"I think you should know you will be getting a dry cleaning bill," Castle's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts as a coffee magically appeared in front of her.

She whipped her head around and saw him sitting in his now traditional seat next to her desk. "Huh?" she said, a little confused as she hadn't really paid attention to what he'd said.

"A dry cleaning bill, Detective Beckett," Castle said with a wicked grin. "You left me in a rather..., how shall I put it..., _**sticky**_ state last night."

Beckett's eyes widened. He hadn't actually just said that _**here**_, had he? But there was that wicked look in his eyes right there next to her. _**He had!**_ Alright. The gloves were off now! But she was no Nikki Heat here. She was Kate Beckett and he was going to learn that she was one woman who _**never**_ backed down from a challenge. She got a wicked look of her own and responded.

"I'll be more than happy to pay for your dry cleaning, Castle," she told him, a small sultry tone in her voice. She made sure that no one nearby was listening. She leaned a bit closer. "I think you should know that I am wearing another g-string today, Castle, only this one is red. Blood red."

Castle about had another stroke. He instantly placed his jacket over his lap, Mr. Happy having decided to make an appearance after that comment. Before he could squeak out a response she added one more bit of explosive imagery.

"And a matching bra to complete the set," she told him, the same sultry tone at work, but quiet enough that only he was privy to what she'd said. She looked down at his jacket and smiled. "Something you feel the need to hide under there, Castle?" she teased.

"I won't even dignify that with a comment," he managed to say with a bit of dignity left. Teasing and joking around was one thing, but giving him a raging hard on right here in the Precinct? That was so unfair!

"Yo, Castle!" Esposito called from the break room. "How do you work this thing?"

Kate smiled. "Go on and show those boys how to use an Espresso machine," she told him. She leaned in close once more. "When I get done with this paperwork I'm heading up to the gym to work out if you wanna come keep me company," she told him.

Castle whimpered. "You are thoroughly _**evil**_, Beckett," he told her as he stood up with his jacket squarely in front of him.

She smiled a satisfied smile as she watched him walk, albeit a bit awkwardly, to the break room where the guys were waiting for him. Being evil was fun. She got back to her paperwork.

_A/N: This will have a couple more chapters to it. Next up will be the gym. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Gregg._

_A/N2: This story will be more focused on Beckett continuing to drive Castle a bit nuts. The third story in the series will see Castle getting back at her when she least expects it. I have decided that this storyline deserves a series of stories. Thank you for all the interest. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the responses to the first chapter. To make clear, given the apparent confusion in one review, this story takes place right after the third episode of season _**one**_, not the later seasons, so the boys have only just got the Espresso Machine, and in addition to that the reactions of Castle to Beckett are more for the humorous effect as opposed to strictly real life, though I do think that given how Castle is portrayed on the show at times these reactions are not all that far fetched. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Castle was going nuts. For the last couple of hours he had been trying in vain to get the image of Beckett in nothing but blood red lingerie out of his mind. But no luck. The worst part was that every time he seemingly had it under control a stray thought would come to the fore and Mr. Happy would start coming alive again. He caught the knowing smirk of Beckett as she would occasionally look over at him in his chair as he squirmed.

For her part Beckett was loving it. So far she had done nothing that could get her in any sort of trouble, aside form the initial comments she had made that set a fire under Castle's seat. Now she was enjoying seeing the man squirm trying to not make a bid deal of the hard on he was constantly getting every time it would subside for a few minutes. The paperwork being done she decided now would be a great time to tease him some more. Standing, she looked down at him, a brow raised to inquire why he wasn't standing, too.

"Well? Are you coming with me while I work out?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Castle asked. His mind was awhirl with images right then. "I thought you were joking."

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them Kate leaned forward and put a more sultry tone to her voice. "I never joke around about letting a guy see me get all sweaty and worked up, Castle," she told him in his ear, blowing a hot breath on his lobe for good measure.

Castle stood up, jacket in front of him like earlier, and followed her upstairs to the locker rooms.

Kate turned and chuckled at the look on his face. "Sorry, Castle, but I won't be inviting you into the women's locker room," she told him.

"You are such a tease, Beckett," he grumbled.

Kate grinned. "Because it's so much fun to tease you," she informed him. She leaned in. "If you behave yourself, I might think about paying you another visit tonight."

"This is torture," Castle complained.

"Not to me," Kate said as she laughed and walked into the locker room.

Kate spent about ten minutes getting changed into her workout attire. She chose a very tight form fitting stretch running piece, knowing that he would be drooling right from the start once he saw her in it. The slight camel toe would be a bit bothersome, but if no one else was using the gym, which she knew was the case, it would be one more added tease to get Castle worked up with. Putting on a headband, she made her way out of the locker room. Castle was no where to be seen, so she figured, correctly, that he was already in the gym.

For his part Castle decided to give a bit of a show himself. He knew he had a good physique, and now was the time to bank on it. He got in the gym and laid his jacket on a saddle horse, then removed his dress shirt leaving him in a tank t-shirt. His shoes were casual, so they would stand up to a workout, or showing off, while his slacks were also a bit casual and easily maneuverable in. He put his watch in the inside pocket of his jacket. Just as he did so he heard Kate come into the gym and he turned to see her, then gasped at the absolutely sinful image of his muse coming into the room.

Kate's step almost faltered when she saw Castle without his outer shirt on. She almost drooled herself. Damn! The man had some muscles and form going on! Not freakishly so, but it was obvious that he worked out on a regular basis. She'd had a good feel of him the night before, but to actually see what she had had her hands and body on was a real treat.

"Nice look, Castle," she said as she came over and put her towel beside his jacket. She gave him an obvious up and down look. "_**Very**_ nice."

"Why thank you, Beckett," Castle said with a mock bow. "And may I say you are looking especially _**HOT**_ in that outfit?" He let his own eyes wander and then they widened when he noticed one very nice item. "Nice camel toe, by the way," he teased her.

If anyone else had said that she would have beat them to death, but given the night before, and who she was talking to, this was the perfect opening, so to speak. She leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear.

"All the better to work out with, Castle," she told him. "It gives the most incredible friction against my clit. The orgasms are fabulous."

Castle could feel the heart palpitations. This was definitely a woman who could match him shot for shot. "You have orgasms while working out?" he asked, keeping his voice at a normal tone.

"Every time," she told him and then walked over to the exercise bar and began stretching.

Castle really began to take notice when she clasped her legs together and then bent over at the waist fully, her head nearly at her ankles, her ass pointed in his direction, the running outfit leaving nothing to the imagination. He harshly thought about any disgusting thing he could imagine in order to keep Mr. Happy from thinking about the sight before him. The movements of Beckett revealed her body in all it's curvy glory. He was mentally undressing her, of course, but also filing away some very detailed descriptions for his _Nikki Heat_ novel.

While all this was happening Castle began his own stretching routine. Nothing fancy or revealing like Beckett, but still allowing him to limber up.

"There aren't any video camera's in here, are there?" he asked as he shook his shoulder muscles loose.

Beckett chuckled. "No, but don't worry, Castle," she replied. "I have no intention of having my wicked way with you here at the Precinct."

"Well that's one fantasy that bites the dust," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"At least during the normal working hours," she added with a sly grin and then grabbed the padded gloves she wore for the heavy bag. "Come over here and hold the bag, Castle."

Castle moved to the heavy bag and stood on the opposite side of it. He looked around the side of the thing and saw her full frontal in that totally form fitting outfit. His mind was creating all sorts of scenarios for them with her in the gym now, including a full contact wrestling match. Not that would be fun! He thought of getting her in a clinch and taking her down in a submission hold. Then he shook his head at that one because she could no doubt extricate herself from any such hold and then really kick his ass. No. That wouldn't do. But then he thought of a long course of stretching and bending exercises that they could do facing one another. Ahhhh... Now that was something worth investigating.

"Ready?" she asked, a smile on her face as she threw out a sharp jab against the bag, loving the way he grunted at the sudden movement of the thing against him.

Kate began to let loose and give a hitting performance that would make any professional envious. She through combinations of hooks and jabs, landing each hit squarely. The rhythmic pattern of the strikes let her mind wander and she thought about all she wanted to do with Castle. She didn't dare tell him all she had done once she left his place the night before, but she had a feeling that it was pretty much along the lines of what he himself did, though she had used some rather interesting toys to enhance her pleasure. One thing that she pictured was a playful wrestling match on his bed, no holds barred, until one submitted to the other. She could well imagine hearing him squeal his safe word every few seconds. For now, though, she would impress him with her prowess as a fighter.

Castle, meanwhile, was trying to hold onto the damn bag, mentally cataloging the bruises he was receiving, and getting excited at the images being formed. Beckett doing this nude. Beckett with sweat trickling down between her pert breasts. Beckett, again nude, giving the heavy bag a few roundhouse kicks, allowing him a very nice view of the apex of her thighs. None of this was helping. As it was he saw very clearly a nice little camel toe and it was all he could do to not cry out a surrender, beg for mercy, and drop down on his knees, pulling her down, too, for some much needed Castle style attention.

Kate was impressed as Castle held the heavy bag very well. His physique was obviously more than just for show. He was sturdy as well as solidly built. That caused a few x-rated images to pass through her mind. Him pounding into her from behind. Her on top sliding back and forth along his length and then impaling herself. Him holding her up as they have sex against a wall. She could feel her nipples hardening and her pussy getting wet from the thoughts she was having. Finally she had had enough. She had plenty of time available to take an afternoon off and she need him. She stopped, breathing heavy as she looked him up and down.

"Want a real workout, Castle?" she asked, a sultry tone to her voice.

"Real workout?" Castle squeaked. He frowned at the suddenly high pitch his voice had taken.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "A _**REAL**_ workout as in my bed," she told him. "Nikki Heat and Kate Beckett want to play, Big Boy."

"I live for workouts!" Castle said confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure you've never had one like this, Castle," Kate said huskily as she moved away and left the gym to head for the locker room, smiling in anticipation of what was to come.

Castle almost had heart failure and rushed to get back into his shirt and jacket, then sped to the door of the women's locker room to wait for Becket. This day just kept getting better and better.

_A/N: Short and teasing, but sets up the next chapter. Then we get to see the wild side of Kate Beckett and how well Castle handles the _**You have no idea**_ statement of Beckett from the pilot. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been a while, but I am returning to this one for another chapter or two. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Kate had enjoyed the entire trip to her apartment after the teasing she had engaged in at the Precinct. Her actions the night before had fueled the passions between them, and after the workout in the gym, she was throwing caution to the wind and putting it all out there. Castle was in for a seriously passionate ride. Glancing at him quickly, she smiled at the tense, hopeful expression on his face. This was going to be fun.

Castle was going nuts. The gym had ramped up the desire, and the car ride to Beckett's apartment had been pure torture. He'd kept his mouth shut so that he wouldn't ruin this Heaven sent opportunity. Now he was in the elevator with her and his eyes were riveted on her ass swaying to a rhythm all its own. The second they entered her apartment all bets were off. It was time to unleash the beast!

Kate turned on him when she unlocked her door and held his gaze steadily. "I'm in charge," she told him. "My place, my rules. Got it?"

Castle nodded without hesitation. No problem there. This was actually happening. Why would he object, so long as she knew one thing. "My safe word is apples, remember," he told her.

Kate got a sexy, wicked grin on her face. She reached over and cupped the growing bulge in his pants. "Good to know, Castle," she replied. "Now it's time I got very acquainted with this very interesting piece of your anatomy. Somehow just grinding on it when you have your pants on doesn't give the full effect."

Castle followed her in and when she pointed to the couch he instantly took a seat, grinning up at her. "I'm all yours, Detective."

Kate smiled as she bent over at the waist, bringing her lips to his ear. "Good to know, Castle," she whispered in a husky, arousal laden tone. "Now watch as I get naked and then give my new friend down there some attention."

Castle shuddered. "And when do I get to give you some attention?" he asked shakily.

Kate chuckled, her lips still next to his ear. "When I say so," she told him and then stood straight.

Castle watched as she slowly removed her blouse and slacks, leaving her in her bra and panties. A very sexy set he noted approvingly. His eyes got wide, and his cock fully tented his pants uncomfortably, when she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor revealing her perky breasts to his eyes once more. Like the night before it was almost impossible to contain himself, but he did. He did gasp when she turned around and hooked her thumbs into her panties, pulling them down while bending at the waist like a stripper. He instantly cataloged in his mind every single bit of imagery he was graced with, knowing that this was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Kate Beckett was naked in front of him, and he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and bury his face between her legs and enjoy what she had to offer.

Kate looked over her shoulder and chuckled at the sight of Castle, his attention riveted to her bare ass and shaved pussy. The man was definitely a visual creature like all men. She straightened up and turned to face him full frontal. Her gaze went right to the hard on he was sporting in his pants and she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'm assuming you're enjoying the view," she smirked as she dropped to her knees between his legs and looked up at him with a wink.

"More than you can imagine," he managed to let out.

Beckett let her hands run up his thighs and once more cupped his straining cock. She could tell, if she hadn't already figured it out, that he was long and thick. She let herself moan as she thought about it sliding deep inside of her, stretching and filling her perfectly. But for now, she had some reconnaissance to do. She undid his belt and then dragged the zipper of his pants down, making sure to keep her eyes on her target so he would know that she was totally focused on her goal.

"Lift," she commanded and chuckled again when he lifted his ass. She dragged his pants and boxers down together, revealing his cock to her eager gaze. The tip was already weeping, and she make quick work of his pants and boxers. Moving her hands into position, she cupped his balls with one, and then grasped his erection with the other. The heat and strength of him were almost overpowering and she leaned forward to let her tongue have a quick taste of the droplets of moisture coming from the head. Delicious!

Castle was not sure how long he could hold out. Beckett was a master at this! He was no slouch, either, but he had yet to really show her what skills he had in that department. But he couldn't spare the brain cells needed to contemplate that as his brain was reduced to mumbling mush as she went to town on what he affectionately referred to as Mr. Happy. Just as he was about to make a suggestion as to his beginning to participate in the festivities, he heard something he just knew he would come to hate. Her damn cell phone was ringing! Didn't anyone inform her of _Rule #1_ in the _Seduce Big Rick Handbook_ that leaving the cell phone on was a major no no? Apparently not!

Kate jumped up and grabbed her cell phone, answering it on the second ring. She looked down at the slightly wilting cock that had mere seconds before deliciously filled her mouth and sighed. She would definitely be returning to this activity as soon as possible!

"Beckett!" she snapped, not hiding her irritation. She listened for a moment and nodded. "Okay, I'll call Castle and we'll meet you there in twenty," she said and closed the connection.

Castle looked at her incredulously. _She was serious? _ "Uh...you will finish this..., uh...won't you?" he managed to squeak out, not wanting a repeat of the night before.

She looked down at the cock she had just been enjoying and seriously considered finishing it, but her professional side won out. "Sorry, Castle, but we have to solve a murder," she told him, but then leaned over and placed her lips at his ear. "But when we leave the station for the night, I'm going to rock your world."

Castle pouted. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "But if I get razzed about the rather hard state of Mr. Happy, I'm blaming you."

Kate chuckled. _Mr. Happy? _ She filed that one away for future reference, and massive teasing effect. "Fair enough," she told him and then began picking up her clothes. "Let's go, Castle," she ordered. Pulling on her blouse.

"Give me a minute," he told her. "I need to get Happy under control."

Her laugh was the only response he got as he followed her out the door a few minutes later.

_A/N: Thank you for staying with this story. I will be doing another chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this one. Happy New Year! Gregg._


End file.
